


繁星

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: DMC5相关DVN抹布年龄操作少量邪恶混乱警告抹布要素警告3P要素警告暴力表现警告可能导致各种不适下拉前务必注意避雷





	繁星

尼禄时常会渴求但丁，但丁也从来不会拒绝这个孩子。  
与维吉尔不同，尼禄会小心翼翼地抱着他，舔舐着他的身体，在他做好充分准备并且点头应允的时候才进入他，最终颤抖着射入他的体内。  
“你做的很好，kid。”  
但丁在接纳尼禄后总是会对他这么说，然后摸摸他的头发，吻掉他高潮后眼角渗出的泪水，抱着他入睡。  
两人很少接吻，偶尔的接吻也只是浅尝辄止，尼禄一直不知道但丁是用怎样的心情接受自己的拥抱的，这个可以说是他的长辈的男人从来没有说起过接受他…或者算是帮助他的原因，就算尼禄鼓起勇气去问，但丁也总是回避这个问题。  
更何况，能鼓起勇气的次数，少之又少。  
直到在某个事件中，但丁的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔出现了，但丁少见地对尼禄发了火，说他是个累赘，不要跟上来。  
最后还是垂下了目光，告诉尼禄维吉尔是他的父亲。  
尼禄从来都没有过家人，在克雷多死后，他早就把但丁当成了自己唯一的家人，维吉尔的事对他着实是一个冲击，但这远没有但丁当即丢下他回头去追维吉尔这件事的打击大。  
在兄弟俩一起去了魔界后，尼禄觉得自己再一次被抛下了。  
彻彻底底的被抛下了。  
直到他们从魔界归来，一起重新经营起了Devil May Cry，尼禄也从来没去看过他们，不自觉的有点疏远两人。  
也许有些东西一开始就不该是属于他的，尼禄看着手里的诗集，琢磨着什么时候还是登门拜访一下，把这本书还回去。  
  
这天，维吉尔不在事务所内，留守的但丁接待了一个有些奇怪的客人——虽然会对他提出委托的人或多或少都会有着那么几分可疑，而且都会给他一个不得不立即动身的理由。  
“尼禄在我们手上。”  
“哈，这种问题明明应该找他的父亲去处理比较合适吧？”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，但丁还是起身准备出门，趁着维吉尔不在的时候直接上门找了他，这说明对方对他和尼禄的关系起码不会是一无所知。  
“不能这样直接带你过去，我想我会先请你睡上一觉，醒了就会到达你的目的地了——以及，也别想着带武器过去。”  
“嘿，请我睡上一觉？我想我的要价可还是很高的。”但丁飞快地掏出了黑檀木和白象牙抵在了对方的脑袋上，“幸好我比我那个兄弟耐心更多一些，但也只是表面上…现在，最好老实地带我过去。”  
“…你尽管开枪好了，没有我，你是找不到尼禄的所在地的。”对方毫不畏惧，“当然也不是完全没有可能，只希望届时他还承受的住？”  
“……”但丁沉默了好一会，最终还是丢下了武器又摊了摊手，“好吧，你赢了，随便用个什么方式带我过去吧，但如果你们已经对他做了什么的话……”  
“我想他过的还算愉快？”对方笑了笑，当面把粉末状的东西到进了但丁面前的杯子里。  
  
但丁醒来的时候，发现自己被绑在一张椅子上，脖子也被套着奇怪的项圈，他的头还有些昏昏沉沉的——显然对方是有备而来，使用的药物甚至可以放倒一个半魔人。  
他听到了细微的呻吟声，有些费力地抬起了头。  
来到事务所的人倒是没有骗他，此时尼禄就在他前方的不远处，双手被粗大的铁链捆着吊在了天花板上，只能勉强用脚尖沾地，目光有些涣散，几个男人正围着尼禄，撕扯着他的衣服。  
但丁张了张嘴，却没能发出声音，手上也完全使不出力气，只能眼看着尼禄很快被剥了个干净，在男人们的哄笑声中，七八只手抚上了尼禄一丝不挂的身体，而尼禄只是稍微拧了拧身子，完全没有办法阻止男人们的动作。  
“放开…我……”尼禄喘息着，脸上泛着不太正常的潮红，不知道是谁在他的屁股上用力地拍了一下，留下了红色的指痕，他也忍不住呻吟了一声。  
男人们笑得更厉害了，一个人扳过了尼禄的下巴，拇指插入了他的嘴里，挑弄着他的舌头，另一个人拥注射器在他的脖子上注射了什么药物，很快，在嘴里的手指抽出去的时候，尼禄的喘息变得更厉害了，只是被手掌轻轻蹭过皮肤，就能给他带来强烈的刺激感。  
在众多手掌的爱抚下，尼禄的阴茎很快起了些许反应，这让他觉得有些畏惧，小小的反应很快就被男人们捕捉到了，一个男人走到了他身后抱住了他，有些粗暴地用指甲拨弄着他的乳尖，他的双腿被抬起大大地分向左右两边，整个性器暴露在了所有人面前，阴茎也跟着被几根手指扯住提了起来。  
“别看…哈啊…”尼禄的声音多了几分哀求的含义。  
“是包茎啊，真是可爱的外表…”男人们再次爆发出笑声，轮流把玩着他的阴茎，尼禄的头被人按着，眼睁睁地看着自己的阴茎被人随意的玩弄，又完全不受控制地完全勃起，涨得有些发痛。  
“我…一定会…”尼禄大概是想威胁，但包皮突然被两根手指大力扯开了，痛得他缩了下身体，被包住的龟头被迫暴露在了空气中，上面孔洞微微地张合着，在众人的注视下分泌出了一些液体。  
包皮被强行剥开向下翻去，紧紧地箍住了龟头，男人们固定住他的腰腿防止他乱动，用一根细金属棒插入了龟头上的孔洞，尼禄绷紧了身体，痛得蜷起了上身，又被身后抱着他的男人用力掐了一下乳尖。  
“是药不够吧？他还有力气挣扎呢…”  
尼禄的乳尖被提了起来，注射器的针头直接刺入了他的乳尖，注入了更多的药物，他再次呻吟出声，眼角甚至滚落了泪水。  
金属棒的持续深入把他拉回了现实，这场折磨显然还远没有结束，药物也完全无法抵消掉的刺痛感让他咬紧了牙关，他真希望自己可以就此晕过去。  
冰凉的液体被倾倒在了他的身上，他不禁打了个冷战，那似乎是某种润滑剂，男人们的手掌再次抚上他的身体，把润滑剂均匀地涂在了他身体的每个角落，也涂在了金属棒上，这让它的进入变得顺利了一些。  
很快，金属棒触到了深处的某个敏感点上，尼禄细微的反应很快被捕捉到了，在稍微顶了顶那一点后，他的膝盖被同样缠住了锁链吊了起来，手腕上的锁链则被放长了一些，身后的男人扳着他的肩膀迫使他后仰，以一个头朝下的姿势被挂在了半空中。  
他现在的角度无法看到自己的下半身会被怎样折磨，金属棒又动了起来，在确认了他的敏感点后，他的阴茎被再次握住，金属棒深深地插入了马眼，开始小幅度地抽插了起来，于此同时他的臀肉被分开，有手指试探着刺激着他的后穴。  
“搞不好这里还没有被使用过…看，会吸着手指呢…”  
两三根手指同时挤入了他的后穴，就着润滑剂的辅助在里面扩张着，后穴被撑得大开着，从外面可以清楚地看见蠕动的肠壁。  
想要再次抗议的尼禄被按住了头，一个男人走到了他面前，勃起的阴茎在他的嘴唇上磨蹭着。  
“张嘴。”  
见尼禄没有反应，金属棒狠狠地刺入了深处，在他发出呻吟的时候，阴茎趁势顶入了他的嘴巴。  
男人丝毫没有顾及尼禄的感受，尽情地在尼禄嘴里抽插着，尼禄有些厌恶地用舌头推拒了一下，爽得男人直吸气，不禁加快了速度侵犯着尼禄的嘴巴。  
在后穴的手指很快也找到了前列腺的位置，手指在被强行撑开的后穴里毫无阻碍地曲了起来，狠狠地按压着那一点，于此同时，金属棒也持续研磨着深处，尼禄的嘴巴被死死地堵着，只能发出几个鼻音，很快他绷紧的身体就抽搐了起来，金属棒被抽了出去，后穴的手指却完全没就停下的意思，又是几次按压后，金色的液体顺着阴茎的尖端喷了出来。  
他失禁了。  
正在他嘴里抽插的男人显然更加兴奋了，他深深地抵入了尼禄的喉咙，硕大的龟头强行顶入喉咙深处，尼禄无意识地吞咽动作显然给了他极大的刺激，他卡着尼禄的脖子，重重地抽插了几十下，最终射入了他的喉管。  
尼禄被呛得咳嗽起来，大量精液顺着他的嘴角流了下来，又被手指捻起来勾回他的口中，搅动着他的舌头强迫他吃了进去。  
他的锁链被解开了，人也被放在了地上，但他再也没有力气挣扎了，他被一个男人从背后抱住，阴茎不住地摩擦着他的穴口，其他男人围着他，用他的手，他的乳尖，他的膝盖内测，用任何可能的地方磨擦着自己的阴茎，他的嘴巴也被跪在身侧的男人再次侵犯。  
在身下的男人插入他后穴的时候，他觉得身体仿佛被撕裂了一般，随着男人的深入，殷红的血液也流了出来，他挣扎着想要起身，又被死死地按住了腰，在被快速抽插的同时，又是一剂药物注射进了他的体内，他的身体也跟着瘫软了下去。  
“不…”尼禄只能徒劳地发出抗议声，但这已经完全被男人粗重的喘息声淹没了，流出的鲜血被涂到了他的脸上，他有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，然而阴茎再次被扯住用力撸动了起来，似乎没人打算就此放过他。  
他已经不会再去挣扎，这让男人们也少了很多乐趣，在所有的男人们或多或少都在他体内发泄过一次后，他的身上已经挂满了精液和自己的尿液，后穴也变得红肿不堪，穴口完全无法闭合，向外喷吐着精液与血液混合着的粉红色液体，这像极了但丁平日里最喜欢吃的草莓圣代。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
男人们这么问着尼禄，而回应他们的，是一根颤抖着竖起来的中指。  
有人恼羞成怒地一脚踩在了他的小腹上，大量精液从尼禄的后穴里喷射出来，在地上积起了一小滩。  
“看来是我们还没能满足你啊。”  
在他被翻过来趴在地上的时候，一个男人抬起他的腰从后面进入了他。  
“做了这么多次，倒还是收得这么紧。”  
“有恶魔的血统，恢复起来就是快，或许那边的那个…”  
男人在尼禄的臀肉上用力拍了一下，尼禄稍微回过了神，他终于看到了但丁。  
但丁…什么时候在那里的？  
“…不要！”尼禄终于变得惊慌起来，他不知哪里来的力气，向前爬着过去了几步，男人们已经习惯了他的不挣扎，在他逃开后才反应过来，又被扯着腰拖回了原位，再次狠狠地插入了他的后穴。  
“但丁……但丁……”尼禄朝着那个方向伸出了手，又被死死地按住了身体，他的腰被男人的拳头狠狠地砸了一下，一个踉跄趴了下去，被插入的后穴却被迫抬得更高。  
“一会会轮到他的，倒是你，不如考虑如何夹紧屁股来取悦我们。”  
尼禄的臀肉被粗暴地揉弄着，留下了深深浅浅的指痕，粗大的阴茎在他被使用过度的后穴进出着，受到药物的影响，他感到的快感依旧远大于痛感，他的阴茎向下垂着，虽然没有勃起，但也渗出了粘腻的液体。  
“但丁……”  
“既然那么想去的话，就过去吧。”  
男人退出了尼禄的身体，给他戴上了项圈，扯着上面的锁链，迫使他手脚并用地爬到了但丁的脚边，精液也顺着流了一路。  
但丁呆在原地，始终没有说话也没有动，在尼禄爬上他的身体的时候，他也只是动了动喉结，移开了目光。  
尼禄被人从背后推了一把，整个上身就趴在了但丁怀里，他的后穴再次被贯穿，这次似乎加了些力气，每次都捅入最深才会慢慢抽离出来。  
虽然已经很久没见了，然而但丁身上的气息却一直没有变过，尼禄的头搭在他的肩膀上，身后被人大力操干着，不知不觉间居然也跟着勃起了，他的阴茎很快被人握住撸动，后穴更是被挤入一根手指，在被阴茎抽插的同时用指腹刺激着他的前列腺。  
“不…不要…”尼禄再次涌出了生理性的泪水，也许也不完全是生理性的，他向前缩着身体，然而眼前这个一直可以给予他依靠的恶魔猎人这次没有回应他，在被持续的刺激后，他终于抽泣着被强行推上了高潮，颤抖着把已经近乎透明的液体射到了但丁的衣服上，穴内也重新被灌入了精液，在男人彻底软掉退出去后，白浊的液体顺着完全无法闭合的穴口流了出来，滴滴答答地打在了但丁的大腿上。  
男人的手还在不停地折磨着尼禄的阴茎，握住了他的阴囊轻轻挤压着，哪怕他短时间内已经无法再射出来，尼禄想要抗拒的手被抓着反扣在了身后，他的腰再次被抬了起来，准备迎接下一次的侵犯。  
“没事了，kid。”  
但丁偏过头，如同过去一样吻去了尼禄眼角的泪水，重复了一遍。  
“已经没事了。”  
他把花了相当长时间才储存到的魔力一口气释放了出来，变成了魔人形态，身上的绳子也被挣断，离得稍近的几个男人被释放出的魔力逼退，身长超过两米的高大魔人一手抱着尼禄飞了起来，然而很快又跌回了地面。  
“……呃…！”魔人的爪子有些痛苦地扯着脖子上的项圈，但根本无法扯断，那似乎是特制的，在爆发魔力后会吸取身上的力量，仅仅几秒钟后，但丁就变回了人类形态，他看上去十分痛苦，汗水顺着他的额头流了下来，但他还是不忘推了尼禄一把，“kid，离开这里……”  
上次他这样推开尼禄的时候，说过尼禄是个累赘，但丁似乎知道，就算他推开了尼禄，尼禄也是会重新跟上来的。  
“留你一个人太危险了！”尼禄在这么说着的时候又被但丁推了一下，这次倒是多少有了些无奈的成分，但丁已经有些神志不清了，他只知道尼禄最终还是没有离开，在他彻底晕过去前，男人们又逐渐围拢了过来。  
  
再次醒来的时候，魔力枯竭的感觉依然没有褪去，但丁摸了摸脖子上的项圈，显然也不是他可以靠自身力量拿下来的样子，他叹了口气，恐怕得想些别的法子了。  
尼禄躺在他身边，显然是被再次过度使用过，还在微微抽搐着，男人们则不知去向。  
“我虽然是个累赘，但至少可以…代替你…”  
见但丁醒了，尼禄这么说着，又转过了头，他身上的精液已经凝固了，由于没有被清理过，凝结的块状物还挂在他的身上。  
但丁再度叹了口气，他并不是很赞同这个态度，然而他最终也什么都没说，只是脱掉了外套盖在了尼禄身上。  
“好久不见，kid。”  
“扔下我去了魔界，又不声不响地回来了？我明明只有……”  
尼禄说了一半又闭上了嘴，他觉得现在不该说这些，而是该想法子逃出去，他看了看四周，这是个完全封闭的房间，只有一扇紧锁的铁门，显然在没有魔力的前提下，他们是没有办法逃离这里的。  
“好好休息，然后再想办法。”  
但丁这么说着，把还在东张西望的尼禄拉过来了一些，自己也跟着压了上去。  
“混蛋，现在不是做这种事的时候…！”  
尼禄涨红了脸瞪着但丁，他们已经很久没做过了，但这不代表…  
一小块凝固的精液挂在了尼禄的乳尖上，但丁垂下头看了看，用带有薄茧的指腹磨擦了周围的皮肤，又用指甲把它刮了下去。  
“……呜！”尼禄忍不住发出了一声呻吟，他又实在不想让但丁看到自己这个样子，胡乱地扯过衣服盖住了自己的身体，却发现身下再次溢出的精液在衣服的下摆上弄出了一滩深色的水渍，在他自暴自弃地想要放弃遮掩的时候，但丁俯下身，吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“…被用过了。”  
尼禄侧过头去狠狠地擦着自己的嘴唇，然后瞥到了但丁的脖子，那上面有不易觉察的针孔，是被注射过药物的痕迹。  
“……但丁你…”  
“…抱歉。”但丁突然这么说着，完全没有提到药物的事，“我当时不是那个意思……”  
又是这样，关于自己的事情，什么都不肯说。  
“你根本没有信任过我，但丁。”尼禄推开了他，“也没有把我当成过你真正的家人。”  
“kid，我只是……”  
“看来二位休息的还不错？那么，是不是可以继续了？”  
男人的声音打断了两人的对话，这次他们径直走向了但丁，扯住他项圈上的锁链强迫他起了身。  
“所以说，你们的目的是什么？”  
但丁不动声色地询问着，任由他们脱光了自己的衣服。  
“谁知道呢？”  
男人把但丁的手反绑在了身后，又在他的肋下绕了几圈，和尼禄不同的是，他的皮肤已经显得有些粗糙，但这也几乎不会对手感造成影响，在他被绑好后，又被丢回了地面上。  
他被人用脚尖踢了踢，稍微调整了一下姿势后平躺在了地面上，男人们拿着注射器想要对他注射药物的时候，但丁有些无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。  
“我可不像年轻人那样…这个还是免了吧。”  
“弄坏商品的话…会影响价格的，而且这是为你特制的药。”  
有恶魔之血的人就算受了伤也会很快回复，显然这是十分难得的人形玩具，当然，是在驯化了的前提下。  
四五支注射器刺入了但丁的胸前，显然为了稳妥起见，针对半魔人，他们追加了药剂的数量。  
尼禄也跟着被人提了起来，扔在了但丁身上。  
“给你们一点时间，如果你不想你的长辈像你之前那么痛苦，那么最好就多帮他做些事前准备？”  
但丁愣了一下，下意识地看了看尼禄。  
“kid，不用……唔……！”  
尼禄有些费力地撑起了身体，吻住了但丁，但丁被绑着，完全无法拒绝这个吻，他稍微回应了一下尼禄，想转过头去的时候，尼禄的舌头却进入了他的嘴里，在努力地尝试了几次后却没能撬开他的牙齿后，尼禄只好停下了动作，看着他发呆。  
但丁最终还是叹了口气，主动重新回吻住了尼禄，舌头也跟着灵巧地钻了进去，勾起了尼禄的舌头，尼禄很快抱住了他，两人的舌头纠缠在了一处，显得有些难舍难分。  
在漫长的吻过后，尼禄的嘴唇下移，一点一点地舔舐着但丁的皮肤，随后他把但丁翻了过来。  
“可以了，kid，已经可以了。”  
但丁这么说着，但很快被一个男人抬起了腰，大腿跪着被分向两边，臀肉也被掰开，露出了紧闭的后穴。  
尼禄凑了上去，在穴口上轻按了几下，又伸出舌头舔舐起来，他对但丁的身体还算熟悉，当穴口终于不情不愿地张开了一条小缝的时候，他有些强硬地把舌头挤了进去，用舌尖扫着内壁。  
“kid…！”  
但丁几乎是用尽全力才让自己没有呻吟出声，而话也仅仅只是说出了一个单词，尼禄用手指撑开了他的后穴，舌头也完全没有停下来的意思，变本加厉地入侵着深处。  
药物也很快起了作用，但丁压抑着翻涌上来的情欲，再次出声想要让尼禄停止动作，却被抓着头发提了起来塞入了一个口球，这使他只能含糊地发出几个音节，无法闭合的嘴巴滴滴答答地流着口水。  
“我看差不多可以了？”  
一个男人把尼禄拽了回来，有些粗暴地把手指插入了他的后穴，抠挖着内壁帮他清理着之前射进去的精液，但丁则被调转了一个方向，面向着尼禄，另一个男人进入了他已经做好了准备的后穴，一插到底。  
在被进入的时候，但丁只是轻微地发出了一个鼻音，他回头看了一眼身后的男人，露出了一个可以算是嘲笑的表情，甚至还算游刃有余地摆了摆腰，男人显然被惹恼了，按住但丁的腰开始大力抽插起来，嘴里也在不停咒骂着什么。  
尼禄的后穴很快被清理得差不多了，但过于粗暴的动作已经伤到了脆弱的内壁，他被翻了个身平躺在地上，腿再次被拉开，男人们把一个瓶子的瓶口挤进了他的后穴，在里面旋转研磨了几圈后，稍微挤了一下瓶身，内里的液体就灌入了穴内，接触到液体的肠壁狠狠地收了收，绞紧了带有螺纹的瓶口，那液体有一种奇怪的烧灼感，浸入伤口的时候让尼禄觉得有些痒，在他想要挣扎的时候，又被男人七手八脚地按住，一个男人干脆胯坐在他胸口上，把勃起的阴茎顶入了他口中。  
但丁终于发出了些微的抗议，他被两个男人扶着一左一右地架了起来，身体完全离开了地面，又被按着肩膀狠狠地不停向下压着，身后的男人也很着向上用力挺动着腰，恨不得把阴囊也跟着挤入但丁的后穴，发出了响亮的啪啪声。  
尼禄被嘴里的阴茎顶得稍微后仰，侵犯着他嘴巴的男人似乎在有意地顶着他的口腔上壁，稍微一深入就会引得他不停干呕，眼角也跟着再次渗出泪水，在他这个角度刚好能清晰地看到但丁和人交合的位置，那个他曾经也经常进入过的肉洞此时正被迫吞吐着其他人的阴茎，整根没入的时候，巨大的阴囊会狠狠地拍打着会阴部分。  
尼禄觉得肠壁内的烧灼感和瘙痒感更加强烈了，然而他的双手被男人们拉着，各握住一根阴茎被使用着，他只好徒劳地踢打着双腿，这显然起了反效果，瓶口的螺纹被绞得更紧了，一个男人抬起了他的一条腿抗在了自己肩膀上，旋转着拔出了一点点瓶子，又狠狠地捅了进去，在里面挤出更多的液体，一边观察着他穴口的反应一边把玩着他勃起的阴茎。  
但丁努力克制着自己，硬是一声都没吭，直到身后的男人在飞快地冲刺过后射入了他的体内，他紧绷的身体才稍微放松了一些，他被两个男人继续架着向前移动了一段距离，几乎贴到了尼禄的脸上，男人们用手指掰开了但丁的后穴胡乱翻搅着里面，刚刚射入的精液就缓缓流了出来，滴在了尼禄的脸颊上，和他的泪水混合在了一起。  
尼禄看到了另一个男人凑到了但丁身后，接替了已经射过的同伴的位置，但丁被放了下来，双腿分开跪在了地面上，正在侵犯尼禄嘴巴的人暂时停止了动作，扯着但丁的项圈把他拽过来了一些，胡乱地舔舐着他的嘴唇，在但丁身后的男人则给自己的阴茎上戴上了有些狰狞的带着无数软刺的硅胶套，在但丁的后穴稍微磨擦了一下后，慢慢顶了进去。  
但丁瞪大了眼睛，全靠着前面的男人的拉扯才没有倒下去，那个男人摘掉了他的口球，吻住了他的嘴巴，舌头也跟着钻了进去，身后的男人则固定住了想要逃走的腰，不紧不慢地把可怖的阴茎顶了进去，时不时还停顿摩擦一下，但丁的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，努力放松自己吞吃着着巨物，屁股上又被狠狠地拍了两下，反射性地夹紧了体内的阴茎。  
但丁其实无法承受过多的欢爱，就算是和尼禄在一起的时候，如果在自己射精后尼禄没有停止抽插，他就会显得有些抗拒，尽管尼禄偶尔也会想彻底地侵犯或者哪怕是给但丁一些更为强烈的刺激，但还是没有这么做过，首先大概是对长辈的敬畏，其次但丁似乎在他面前也有所保留，不会放任自己沉迷在强烈的快感里。  
后穴中的瓶子终于被拔了出去，瓶口在离开尼禄的身体的时候发出了一声轻响，紧接着是强烈的空虚感，尼禄下意识地想要并拢双腿，却完全敌不过男人们的力气，口中的阴茎似乎在冲刺，不停地顶着他，他只能发出像小兽一样呜呜咽咽的声音，有些难耐地扭动着身体，紧接着一根按摩棒被插入了他的后穴，使得他的欲望终于被满足了一点，但也只是这样而已，在他的后穴被填满后，他的腿就被放下了。  
但丁终于被身后的男人完全进入了，他咬着牙克制着自己，但这种坚持在身后的男人终于开始抽插的时候被打得粉碎，无数细小的尖刺在刮蹭着他敏感的肠壁，连敏感点都被很好的照顾到，在前面的男人握住了他的胸部开始揉搓并在尼禄嘴里冲刺的时候，但丁终于忍不住发出一声呻吟，但很快又闭了嘴。  
不久后男人在尼禄嘴里射了精，他抽出阴茎在尼禄的脸上蹭了蹭，便丢下尼禄专心地对付起眼前更为年长的恶魔猎人来，他捏了捏但丁的乳尖，那里早已硬得和小石子一样，他稍微推了推但丁的胸口，但丁身后的男人维持着插入的姿势向后退了一段距离，然后另外两个男人凑上去，一左一右地含住了但丁的乳尖。  
“哈啊…该死……”但丁终于忍不住再次发出呻吟，敏感的乳头被含弄挑逗，这是他很久没有经历过的，身后的男人也扶着他的腰开始了抽插，他实在不想承认这让他觉得有些……舒服。  
交合的水声让尼禄越发难以忍受起来，身体也跟着燥热不已，他的身体被翻了过来，有人拖着他把他的头按在了但丁的大腿内侧。  
“帮帮他，你也会得到你想要的。”  
“不要…kid……”  
但丁咬着牙说，这些快感让他觉得有些陌生，感到十分不安，他下意识地想要去抗拒，阴茎却高昂着头，尖端早已分泌出了体液。  
尼禄从来没有看过但丁这个样子，至少在他面前一次也没有过，充满情欲的脸，不正常的有些泛红的皮肤，双腿打开着任人侵犯，乳尖在被舔弄过后更加涨大了，挂着亮晶晶的唾液，然后又被人含在嘴里轻咬着。  
他吞了吞口水，抱起了但丁的膝盖张开，凑过去小心翼翼地舔了舔两个人的交合处。  
“不……”  
但丁有些绝望地缩了一下后穴，又被趁势狠狠地顶了几下，前列腺被磨擦到的快感让他发出了羞耻的声音，这仿佛给了尼禄某些鼓励，持续地舔着那里。  
但丁还想要拒绝，他的下巴就被扳向一侧，嘴里被插入了一根阴茎，毫不客气地进犯着他的口腔深处。  
“就这样，你的叔叔很喜欢你呢。”  
男人们鼓励着尼禄，一只手轻轻推了一下插在他后穴内的按摩棒，只是旋转了一下就让尼禄的腰软了下去，男人们又把他的腰提了起来，屁股翘得高高的，终于帮他打开了按摩棒的开关。  
“呜…！”按摩棒扭动着钻入深处，这让尼禄终于得到了满足，他甚至摆着屁股邀请人继续侵犯他，同时伸出舌头舔着但丁的阴茎。  
尼禄用舌尖仔细地舔着柱身，手托起阴囊把玩着，动作绝对称不上是熟练，后穴的按摩棒被抽了出去，又狠狠地捅了进来，反复地抽插着，尼禄的身体颤抖着，干脆把但丁的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
“唔……！”被温暖口腔包覆的感觉让但丁几乎失了神，又被后穴的快感拉回了现实，戴上套子后，阴茎的敏感度会下降，看起来绝对不是短时间就能结束的问题了。  
“但丁……”尼禄叫着但丁的名字，舌头轻巧地扫过尖端，尽可能多地含住了阴茎，嘴巴被撑得满满的，然而柱身还是有一大半露在了外面。  
后穴又被塞入了一根新的按摩棒，两根同时在穴内疯狂地振动着，穴口被撑得大大的，尼禄呜咽了一声，无意识地吞咽行为挤压着但丁的龟头，身后的男人趁机狠狠地擦上但丁的敏感点，但丁再也忍受不住，达到了高潮。  
尼禄用嘴接住了但丁的精液，尽数吃了下去。  
但丁不住地痉挛着，死死地咬着后穴内的阴茎，被身后的男人咒骂了一句，掰开他的臀缝继续狠狠地抽插着。  
他被吮吸得有些红肿的乳尖终于被放过了，两个男人同时拿出了金属环，穿过了但丁的乳尖固定住。  
但丁痛得紧绷起了身子，鲜血顺着胸前流了出来，后穴和嘴巴内的阴茎却更加得寸进尺地侵犯着他的深处，在口中的阴茎终于心满意足地抽出去并且射在他胸前后，他终于发出了哀求。  
“该死……停一下……kid……停手……”  
尼禄还在用舌头清理着但丁阴茎上残留的液体，在终于最终清理完毕后，他抬头看着因承受了过多快感而有些不支的但丁，直起身体去继续舔着但丁乳尖上的鲜血和精液。  
最后在给了但丁一个浅浅的吻后，尼禄被几个男人强行拖去了某个角落，按摩棒被随手抽出来都到一边，但丁朝那边看过去的时候，几个男人已经把尼禄团团围住，看不到他的实际情况，交合的声音和破碎的呻吟声传了过来，尼禄的手似乎穿过两个男人的缝隙朝这边伸了伸，很快又被踩在了脚下。  
“放开那个孩子……”  
“还有心情关心别人吗？你可是要喂饱这里所有人的…在我们满足之前会持续的侵犯你，而你……”  
由于乳环被拉扯着，但丁被迫挺起了胸，两根阴茎胡乱地在他胸前蹭着，顶端不住戳刺着他的乳尖，把渗出的液体涂在他的乳头上。  
但丁忍不住再度起了反应，身后的男人发出一声轻笑，毫不客气地握住他的阴茎撸动起来，自己也在快速挺动着腰，很快又觉得不够尽性，他用力在但丁的背上推了一把，但丁就这样趴到了地面上。  
敏感的乳尖狠狠地擦上了冰凉的地面，但丁刚要起身，就被人强行把头死死地按在地上，男人的另一只手还在持续地抚慰着他的阴茎，腰摆动的越来越快，在觉察到但丁要高潮的时候，他突然握紧了阴茎的根部，用指甲刺激着马眼。  
“呃啊……！”  
这让但丁完全没有办法射精，穴内的阴茎还在死命地磨擦着他的敏感点，他觉得自己快要疯掉了，另一个男人走了过来，给但丁的阴茎根部套上了金属环，死死地箍住了那里。  
“舒服吗……想要射精吗？”  
男人重重地顶着但丁的深处，再次握着他的阴茎快速撸动，完全不给他挣扎的机会，但丁的身体剧烈地痉挛起来，想要高潮却无法射出来。  
“让我们全射过一次的话，就放你去。”  
一个男人走过来用阴茎摩擦着但丁的嘴唇示意他，但丁沉默了片刻，终于闭上了眼睛含住了它，男人们跟着一拥而上，向但丁的体内注射了新的药物后，享用着他的肉体，用他每一处可以使用的皮肤取悦自己，发泄着欲望。  
占据着他的后穴的人终于心满意足地射了出来，然而大家似乎都很喜欢这个新的玩具，之后接替进入他后穴的人也戴上了同样的套子，很快但丁的穴肉就被使用的微微向外翻出，看上去十分凄惨，在被众多手指和唇舌玩弄过的阴茎无法尽情射精，只能可怜兮兮地偶尔滴出几滴透明的液体。  
在漫长的折磨后，但丁终于被翻了过来，他仰面躺在地上，阴茎上的金属换被取掉，有人在他的腰下面垫了个支撑，方便更加清晰地看到他的性器，在又被撸动了几下后，但丁终于抽搐着射了出来，喷射而出的精液尽数落回了自己的身上，围观着他的男人们发出了嘲笑，却依然没有放过他，继续刺激着他的阴茎到他再也不能射出来为止，软掉的阴茎被随意拨弄着，臀瓣也被分开，向众人清晰地展示着高潮后有节奏地开合着的后穴。  
当即有人再次忍耐不住，把勃起的阴茎再次插入他的后穴顶弄起来，但丁已经没有了力气再去反抗，他看了一眼尼禄那边，两个男人把他夹在了中间，同时干着他的嘴巴和后穴，在被注射了药物过后，尼禄甚至开始摇着屁股主动渴求起男人的阴茎。  
“专心一点，或者，你还想见见被关在隔壁的你的兄弟？他被干到半死不活的反应可真是有趣的很。”  
但丁如坠冰窟。  
“你们…维吉尔………”  
在药物的作用下，只是几个深入的磨擦，但丁的质问就转为了呻吟声，快感不停地麻痹着他的大脑，让他无法思考。  
有人把项圈从但丁的脖子上解了下来，又换了个新的给他，男人提着项圈，把内测的某个开关打开后，戴在了被丢在一边的尼禄脖子上。  
“去和你的长辈好好亲热一下…”  
“呃啊……！！”尼禄惨叫出声，项圈把吸收到的魔力一口气释放到了尼禄身上，让他不受控制地变了身。  
“但丁……我……”尼禄的脑子里只剩下了情欲，他下意识地寻找着与自己亲近的人，他猛地扑过来把但丁压在了身下，魔人状态下的阴茎磨擦着但丁的大腿内侧。  
“我……我……”尼禄迟疑着，紧紧拥住了但丁，表情看上去也十分痛苦，“但丁……但丁……”  
这个已经成为了他多年依靠的男人……  
“……可以的……”但丁虚弱地抬起了手，轻轻地抚摸着尼禄的小腹，表情是每次答应陪着他时，那种一如既往的有些无奈的微笑，“没关系的……kid……”  
尼禄把但丁抱了起来，有些尖锐的爪子划破了但丁的皮肤，他试探着插入了一点，被后穴紧紧挤压着的感觉就让他爽得直吸气，疯狂地想要得到更多。  
魔人化后的尺寸对普通人来说显然有些过大了，但丁靠在尼禄胸口上，努力调整着呼吸放松自己，接纳着尼禄的巨物。  
“没事的…kid…没事的……”  
但丁咬牙安抚着尼禄，被尼禄的爪子割断了的绳子解放了但丁的双手，他有些费力地环住了尼禄的脖子，手指绞着对方的长发。  
“但丁……”尼禄的声音带着哭腔，他按着但丁的腰开始了抽插，但丁从来没有被进入到这么深的程度过，他埋首在尼禄胸前，忍不住发出了喘息。  
如果可能，他一辈子也不想在尼禄面前表现出这种态度……  
“好舒服……但丁……但丁……”尼禄像是在撒娇一样不停地叫着但丁的名字，速度也不自觉地加快了，但丁的后穴很快被撕裂，却被尼禄就着鲜血的润滑插入了更深，但丁觉得五脏六腑都在被巨大的阴茎翻搅着，他用微弱的声音回应着尼禄，任由对方在自己体内发泄。  
但丁的声音逐渐小了下去，男人们不知道在什么时候已经退出了房间，只剩下他和尼禄两个人，魔人粗重的喘息声几乎把但丁的呻吟完全盖过去了，很快尼禄的本能就战胜了其他的一切思想，只是自顾自地狠狠地抽插着但丁。  
许久，在尼禄终于射出来后，但丁也只是轻微地抖了一下就接受了他的精液，尼禄低头想要亲吻但丁，却发现但丁不知道在什么时候已经晕了过去。  
他小心翼翼地退出了阴茎，重新抱住了但丁的时候，但丁发出了轻微的呢喃。  
“…没关系的…kid。”  
  
维吉尔被男人压在身下，一手托着他的后背，另一只手扶着他的一条腿扛在肩膀，深色的阴茎混合着鲜血在他有些苍白的大腿间进进出出。  
“……放开！”维吉尔咬牙切齿地承受着，很快又闭了嘴，他的声音变回了有些青涩的少年音，在这场欢爱中显得毫无威慑力，甚至有着些许催情的作用。  
…太大意了。  
得知尼禄被带走，他在匆匆赶来到这里的时候落入了陷阱，对方似乎对抓捕恶魔十分有心得，还给他注射了奇怪的药物，身体退回了大约十四五岁的程度，这让他在成年男人面前显得毫无抵抗力。  
男人嗤笑了一声，起身轻易地拎起了维吉尔，从背后抱住了他，再次进入他的身体，还把他的大腿抬了起来大张着，抱着他原地走转了几圈，展示给其他的男人看。  
维吉尔拼命挣扎着，后穴被撕裂的更厉害了，鲜血跟着滴了一路，少年的皮肤相当白嫩，摸起来手感也十分不错，男人们肆意抚摸着维吉尔的身体，其中一个把手指插入了他的口中，被维吉尔狠狠地咬了下去。  
惩罚他的是更加凶狠的抽插，被咬到的男人显得有些恼羞成怒，掰开他的嘴给他装上了扩口器，使他的嘴巴无法闭合，又凑上去伸出舌头舔着他的口腔内壁，手也移向了他的小腹。  
还没有完全发育成熟的阴茎是粉红色的，看上去十分可爱，在稍微拨弄了一下后也算勉勉强强抬起了头，倒上润滑剂后，男人在他的阴茎上套上了一个乳胶自慰套。  
“……呜……！”维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，却完全敌不过眼前的男人的力气，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的阴茎被玩弄着，男人撸动着自慰套，在冰凉粘腻的液体润滑下他很快就有了感觉。  
抱着他的男人加快了抽插的速度，少年的后穴极紧，有些青涩的穴肉小心翼翼地向外推着入侵的异物，深色的柱状物和白皙的臀肉形成了强烈的对比，配合着抽出时向外翻出的粉红色嫩肉，组成了一副淫靡的画面。  
维吉尔很快就颤抖起来，阴茎在男人的抚慰下跳动着，不情不愿地射出了白浊的液体，顺着自慰套顶端的小孔喷溅而出，高潮过的他后穴痉挛着，狠狠地箍住了身后的男人，在男人强硬地顶弄了几十下后，终于射入了他的体内。  
男人退出了阴茎，随手把维吉尔丢到了地上，在其余的人七手八脚地给他注射了药物后，又在他的后穴中塞入了跳蛋，他们把跳蛋向里顶了顶，刚好抵在前列腺的时候，用肛塞塞住了穴口。  
跳蛋的振动开关被打开，维吉尔立刻蜷起了身体，无法闭合的嘴巴向外流着口水，男人拖起他的胳膊，把他拽到了墙边。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
扩口器被拿掉了，但维吉尔依然没有说话，他狠狠地瞪着眼前的人，却又被后穴中的快感刺激得湿了眼眶。  
他的手被戴上了镣铐挂在了墙上，男人托起了他的后背，用注射器的针头刺入了他的乳尖。  
“……”维吉尔握紧拳头，指关节已经泛白，却依然没有吭声。  
“特制的药物，你会喜欢的。”  
在注射过药物后，男人们把跳蛋的遥控器丢在了维吉尔绝对够不到的地方走出了门。  
后穴的快感持续地刺激着他，在不知道经过多少次高潮后，他抽搐着晕了过去。  
  
维吉尔醒来的时候，跳蛋仍然在他体内肆虐，他觉得胸部有些发涨，男人们早已回来了，用着看笑话的目光看着他。  
“不愧是有恶魔血统的人，伤已经完全好了啊。”  
“…你们会因此付出代价…”维吉尔丢下一句连自己都觉得有些苍白的威胁后，他的双脚被提了起来。  
“我倒想看看是怎样的代价。”  
一个男人把他的双腿抗在肩上，埋首在他的股间，蹭着他还在半软着的阴茎，又恶意地伸出舌头舔着。  
“…不……”维吉尔几乎是下意识地就夹紧了大腿，双脚缠了男人的脖子上。  
“就这么想要吗……”  
男人张嘴含住了小巧的粉红色阴茎，舌头极有技巧地刺激着他，维吉尔紧咬着牙，腿忍不住越收越紧，大腿内侧有些无助地颤抖着，阴茎却起了反应慢慢涨大起来。  
男人的舌头紧紧地贴了上来，在柱身上打着转，确定维吉尔完全勃起后，他强行分开维吉尔的大腿，开始吞吐着他的阴茎。  
“我要…杀了你……！”维吉尔剧烈地颤抖着，却完全没法逃开男人的进犯，不知不觉间，他的乳尖渗出了乳白色的液体。  
一个男人走了过来，用手指勾起液体塞入了维吉尔的口中。  
“尝尝看自己的味道？”  
这次维吉尔没有再咬下去，男人在他的胸前轻轻挤了一下，奶水就渗了出来，他凑上去咬着维吉尔粉红色的乳尖，看着维吉尔因屈辱而泛红的脸，有意吸出了响亮的水声。  
很快他的另一变乳尖也得到了照顾，同时被吮吸的感觉使得他的身体有些敏感地反弓了起来，阴茎也一颤一颤地达到了高潮，他的肛塞被人拔了出去，跳蛋随着高潮中级工痉挛的身体被挤出了体外，混合着大捧透明的液体落到了地上。  
“这样就不行了？真是个小鬼啊……”  
维吉尔被从墙上放了下来，男人们像是抱着一个破碎的娃娃一样轮流抱着他，插入他的后穴侵犯他，他在高大的成年男人面前完全做不出什么像样的抵抗，只能沦为发泄欲望的工具。  
这场性爱持续了很久，最终一个男人平躺在地上，掐住了维吉尔的腰快速地在自己的阴茎上套弄着射了出来的时候，维吉尔已经不再挣扎了，双眼也有些失神。  
男人把维吉尔搂进怀里，把他的胸膛压在自己的脸上品尝着渗出的奶水，另一个男人把他的屁股抬高，完全没打算给他休息的时间就再次进入了他的后穴。  
“干了这么久，还是很紧啊…”  
男人用力地拍了一下维吉尔的屁股，抬起他的双腿狠狠地顶了进去，另一个男人走了过来，拉起他的上半身，戴上扩口器后不由分说地插入了他的口中，使他整个人悬空后被相当粗暴地侵犯着。  
躺在维吉尔身下的男人伸出手去拨弄着已经被吸得红肿的乳尖，乳汁不停地滴落下来，看上去相当凄惨。  
在这轮发泄后，男人们终于短暂地放过了维吉尔，他们似乎在等待着什么。  
“呃……！”维吉尔的全身上下传来剧痛，他的身体抽搐着，忍不住呻吟出声，全身的关节噼啪作响，这种情况持续了几分钟后，他变回了成人的体型。  
“药效过了么……”  
男人自言自语地说了一句。  
虽然已经恢复了正常的身材，但维吉尔依然相当虚弱，在多次被撕裂后，甚至连伤口的回复速度都慢了许多。  
他微微喘息着，下意识地挡住了有些鼓胀的乳房，目光则在四下扫视着什么。  
“在找这个吗？还给你如何？”  
男人拿出了他的阎魔刀，一脚把他踩住，大太刀出鞘后刺入了他的胸口，将维吉尔钉在了地上。  
维吉尔吐出一口鲜血，手跟着握住了刀身，想要拔出去的时候又被人按住了。  
“没有分离出来吗……”  
“已经不再是…没用的部分了。”  
维吉尔挣扎着想要起身，然而双腿又被人抬起来压住了，男人把他的膝盖向上弯折，腰也被迫抬了起来，摆出了一个相当令人羞耻的造型。  
维吉尔的双手被高举过头顶按住了，一个男人走到了他面前，用阎魔刀的刀鞘在他的身体上滑动着，时不时戳一下红肿的乳头。  
刀鞘压在维吉尔的乳房上用力挤压了一下，白色的乳汁就再次喷涌而出，混合着鲜血在他身上开出了淡粉色的花朵，刀鞘逐渐下移，最终挤入了他的后穴。  
“你…他妈的……”金属冰凉的触感让维吉尔咒骂着，但是身体被死死地按着完全动弹不得，他的乳尖被贴上了两个吸盘，向外榨取着乳汁，随着后穴内刀鞘的抽插，他觉得自己引以为傲的自尊就像是垃圾一样被丢在地上任人踩踏。  
似乎对他的态度十分不满，刀鞘在浅浅地抽插了几下后猛地一个深入，随后就被拔了出去，插入了他的口中。  
“唔…！”维吉尔震惊地僵了一下，随即刀鞘在他的口中搅动了几下，堵住了他的嘴巴。  
男人俯下了身，伸出舌头舔了舔维吉尔的穴口，那里立刻敏感地收紧了，他强行掰开后穴把舌头挤了进去，舔舐着肠壁，慢慢地把还在振动的跳蛋塞了进去，又用舌头和手指把它推得更深。  
随后，把自己的阴茎也挤了进去。  
“一会靠自己的力量把它排出去吧。”  
男人这么说着，慢慢开始了抽插，随着再次注射了药物和不再会被撕裂，维吉尔紧绷的身体终于还是逐渐软了下去，目光也开始涣散，后穴传来的快感让他不由得想要更多。  
男人似乎读懂了他的心思，猛地加快了速度，同时磨擦着他已经勃起的阴茎，维吉尔终于发出了连续的呻吟声，比起痛苦，更像是愉悦。  
在男人射精的同时，维吉尔也达到了前所未有的高潮，他痉挛着射出精液，奶水喷溅而出，连阎魔刀被拔出去的疼痛也转化为了快感，几乎让他昏死了过去，又被重新插入的阴茎拉回了现实。  
“混蛋…我一定会…哈啊…”虽然嘴上还在吐着威胁的话语，但是还在抽搐的身体，正在喷洒的乳汁与一跳一跳继续射出残余精液的肉棒都让这些话变得毫无说服力，尤其是在他再次勃起后，一个男人胯坐在他身上用后穴含住了他的阴茎的时候。  
“……不……”他几乎要疯狂了，却不自觉地挺动着腰想要插入更深，可男人很快就起了身，转而插入了他的口中，他甚至抽泣起来，直到过了许久之后，不知是谁施舍般地含住了他的阴茎舔弄，才让他尽情射了出来。  
男人们享用着他的穴肉和乳汁，他像是一只被禁锢的雌兽一般任人侵犯，在持续不断的药物注射下，他不知道被玩弄了多久，直到最后一个人心满意足地在他身上发泄过后，他又被塞入了跳蛋和肛塞，准备迎接下一轮的欢爱。  
  
距离那场噩梦过去了已经有一段时间了，三个人最终终于找到机会逃了出来。  
“…蠢货…你……”  
维吉尔躺在但丁的床上，推拒着但丁压上来的身体，他甚至有些后悔来求助眼前这个男人。  
他留下了会产生乳汁的后遗症，在长久的忍耐后终于只好求助于但丁，结果就是被但丁拉上了床。  
为什么会变成这样？”  
“让我看一下…”  
但丁不由分说地扯着维吉尔包裹得严严实实的衣服，在解开了几个扣子后就把手伸了进去，入手触感是一片滑腻。  
“已经这样了，为什么不早点来找我？”  
但丁干脆地解开了维吉尔的上衣，又压住了维吉尔想要反抗的胳膊。  
“我…！还是自己………”  
“不要总想着自己扛！你这个混蛋老哥总是这样……”  
但丁相当不满地嘟囔着，他扯了扯维吉尔的上衣，然后又改变了主意，用衣服把维吉尔的胳膊绑在了身后。  
维吉尔不安地吞了下口水，移开了目光。  
但丁压了一下他的乳房，被泡得有些发白的乳尖又溢出了新的液体，维吉尔刚要抗议，就被但丁含住了一侧的乳尖，抗议也跟着转化为了一声呻吟。  
但丁稍微吸了两口就转头去舔着维吉尔皮肤上残留的乳汁，用慢得有些让人发疯的速度清理着他的身体，很快维吉尔的乳房又再次鼓胀起来，他有些不满地瞪着但丁，又实在不可能去开口要求他。  
在但丁终于清理干净后，他再次含住了维吉尔的乳尖吮吸起来，同时轻轻地挤压着他的乳房，维吉尔甚至在他的表情中看出了那熟悉到有些欠揍的目光。  
这个蠢货一定是故意的！  
在但丁终于慢慢吞吞的把两边的乳尖都照顾过了一遍后，胀痛感终于消失了，维吉尔用眼神示意但丁该放自己下床了，但丁却开始解他的皮带。  
“你这个蠢货！”  
维吉尔终于骂出了声，随即但丁就握住了他已经勃起的阴茎。  
“好像要处理的问题不止一件啊…老哥？”  
但丁脱掉了维吉尔的裤子，撩起他的下摆，扯住了维吉尔想把自己踢下床的腿，趁势把手指塞入了维吉尔的后穴内。  
“可以吧…？”  
但丁询问着，维吉尔不置可否。  
在但丁捕捉到了维吉尔的敏感点并且用手指在上面按压了几下后维吉尔终于自暴自弃地转过了头。  
“……要做就快做，蠢货！！”  
渗出的液体已经沾湿了维吉尔的下摆。  
但丁解开了裤子，分开维吉尔的大腿，抬起他的腰就顶了进去。  
维吉尔低不可闻地轻哼了一声，肠壁紧紧地吸附上来接纳着但丁。  
“可以动了吗？”  
在维吉尔继续骂出声之前但丁就开始了抽插，显然他并没有真正请示的意思，维吉尔咬牙切齿却又无可奈何，本想再说点什么，但丁却伸手握住了他的阴茎，维吉尔瞪了他一眼，不易觉察地挺起了腰，把阴茎送入但丁手中。  
但丁一边撸动着阴茎一边抽插起来，维吉尔虽然没有再说什么，甚至没有发出声音，阴茎却在但丁手中相当愉悦地跳动着，但丁不由得狠狠地顶了几下深处，终于如愿以偿地看到维吉尔的腰软了下去，脸上也多了一丝红晕。  
为了防止继续挨骂…甚至挨打，但丁终于老老实实地加快了速度，他曾以为永远失去了的人回来了，有什么比这更重要的呢？  
如果有的话，就是此刻让他满足吧？  
但丁低下身吻住了维吉尔的嘴唇，阴茎深深地埋入对方的后穴研磨着，维吉尔满脸不耐烦的表情，却还是接受了这个相当漫长的吻。  
两人几乎是同时达到了高潮，但丁在射过之后，还不忘舔去了维吉尔新渗出来的乳汁。  
“味道不错。”  
但丁这么评价着，俯身抱住了维吉尔。  
“…欢迎回来。”  
但丁埋在维吉尔的颈侧，低声说着，维吉尔沉默了许久，最终回抱住了但丁。  
  
尼禄终于下定决心上门还书，不过刚好撞见了两个人抱在一起，他仿佛逃跑一样转身想出门。  
“kid，进人房间要先敲门才行啊。”  
但丁叫住了他，尼禄的脚步不由得停下了，却没有回头。  
维吉尔和自己的儿子显然没有很熟悉，甚至想不出该讲些什么，气氛一度有些尴尬。  
但丁抓了抓头发，干脆起身下了床，把尼禄也拉到了床上。  
对尼禄来说，但丁的气息依然是最熟悉的，他乖乖的被但丁拉了上去，对上了自己父亲的目光，他的嘴唇动了动，又什么也没能说出口，在他想下床的时候，但丁抱住了他。  
“我想我该……回去了……”  
尼禄这么说着，却下意识地追逐着但丁的体温，想要碰触到更多。  
他渴望和但丁的接触。  
“哈，老哥，你的儿子显然和我更亲近一些啊。”  
但丁挑衅似地看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔起了身，一言不发地把尼禄拉了过来抱住。  
尼禄很快变得有些僵硬。  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
但丁带着欠揍的笑容看着维吉尔，又凑到了尼禄的面前。  
“你喜欢哪个，嗯？”  
但丁的脸离得实在是太近了，这让尼禄有些头脑发热，父亲的手臂则危险地收紧了。  
“我……”  
“选不出来的话，那就一起吧！”  
“…什么？”  
但丁脱着尼禄的衣服，很快把他剥的一丝不挂，在尼禄还没有回过神来的时候，维吉尔就吻住了他。  
父亲的气息和但丁其实很相似，尼禄这么想着，在维吉尔的舌头试探着深入进来的时候，尼禄接纳了它，两人的舌头很快纠缠在了一处。  
随即两人也脱掉了自己的衣服，尼禄终于回过了神的时候，但丁也吻了他。  
连续的两个吻让尼禄觉得有些缺氧，他的手被分别拉着按在了两根阴茎上，尼禄迟疑了一下，还是凑过去率先含住了但丁的那一根。  
尼禄的技巧十分生涩，但丁摸了摸他的头发，最终还是制止了他，把他按在了床上。  
“kid……口交呐，应该是这样啊……”  
但丁凑上去舔着尼禄的柱身，慢慢把它含了进去，仔细地舔弄起来，维吉尔也跟了过来，含住了尼禄的阴囊。  
“呜……不……”  
尼禄的手掌死死地揪着床单，但丁的舌尖已经灵巧地钻进了包皮内侧，相当温柔的把它翻了下来，维吉尔则含住了根部吮吸起来。  
尼禄的阴茎一跳一跳的，在两人合力地进攻下，尼禄很快就射了出来，但丁从背后抱起了他，慢慢地顶入了他的后穴，由于刚刚才射出过，尼禄的后穴还在一收一收地紧缩着。  
“但丁…………”尼禄靠在但丁怀里，喃喃地叫着他的名字，尼禄想回头看看，又被维吉尔抬起了大腿。  
“……还有我。”维吉尔压了上去，一起挤入了他的后穴中。  
尼禄发出了一声哀鸣，后穴被两个人同时撑大，但还不算到无法忍受的程度，他被两个长辈夹在中间，稍微适应了一下后，兄弟俩相当有默契地同时动了起来，他垂下头，额头抵在维吉尔的肩膀上，不住地呻吟着，但丁从背后抱着着他，蹭着他的后背，手却溜到了前面，握住了他的阴茎。  
“没问题的…kid……”  
“……哼。”  
两个人同时出声安抚着他——也许其中一个并不算是安抚，逐渐加快了速度，尼禄的呻吟中已经带上了哭腔，但似乎并没有人打算就此放过他。  
“…呜……”  
似乎是觉得他吵了一点，维吉尔再次吻住了他，尼禄就这样被两个人夹在中间侵犯着，在他又射了一次后，两人终于开始了冲刺，最终一起射入了他体内。  
之后尼禄被放回了床上，他的身体微微抽搐着，大量精液顺着无法闭合的后穴流了出来，显然，同时接纳两个人这种事，他还需要去继续适应。  
但丁和维吉尔对视了一眼，维吉尔的目光中满是警告，但丁则是………有些死皮赖脸。  
好吧，或许是时候买一张更大的床了吧？  
  
fin  
  
  
  



End file.
